Textiles are flexible materials made of a network of natural or artificial fibers, such as yarn or thread. Textiles are generally formed by weaving, knitting, tufting, knotting, or felting the fibers. For example, carpets, a type of textile, are generally produced by tufting carpet yarns into and through a primary backing, which is comprised of a woven or non-woven material or a combination of such materials. It is common in the carpet industry to also apply a secondary backing that can include jute or other woven material. In some aspects, the secondary backings can include a foam material, which can also act as the cushion for the carpet.
When a liquid such as a beverage, wine, or the like, spills onto the surface of the textile, the liquid can flow through the material to the back of the textile and soaks completely through the textile, contaminating the underlying surfaces. Moisture permeability or degree of fluid penetration of textiles is a top concern in a number of textile applications. For example, moisture permeability or fluid penetration of carpets is an important consideration for anyone who keeps a dog or a cat as a pet, or in healthcare facilities where penetrations of blood, urine or other bodily fluids into and through a carpet are problems. While it is universally recommended by the carpet manufacturers to clean up spills promptly, it is also generally recognized that it is highly impracticable to clean and absorb the spills before at least some of the fluid has penetrated though the backing to the sub-floor. This often leads to permanent odors, stains, formation and entrapment of bacteria, or other carpet damaging or destroying problems.
There are existing methodologies for analyzing permeability of textile materials, such as carpets. For example, the British Spill test is the National Health Service Patient Area Requirement for the United Kingdom, Method E: Part 2. This test involves the controlled spilling of a blue dyed liquid through a funnel onto a generally flat planar surface or carpet face from a 1-meter height. The liquid remains in a concentrated area for 24 hours, after which time cuts are made through the carpet in the area of the spill to establish whether there was penetration into or through the carpet composite.
It would be beneficial, however, to have improved methodologies for analysis of permeability and liquid penetration in order to have greater understanding and data on moisture permeability properties of textiles under various conditions and circumstances. This need and other needs are at least partially satisfied by the methods disclosed herein.